Trouble
by Raincloud97
Summary: All Hiccup wanted to do was look around, maybe get a new record. Then trouble walked up and said hello. Hijack. (Based off of LarynDawns PNAu) Warning: guy/guy


**Hi there! So I wrote this based off of LarynDawn's PNAu (PunkNerdAu). There's a link on my profile to the original drawings of hers. **

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Warning: This is yaoi. Don't like it? I don't want to hear it.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Rise of the Guardians or How to Train Your Dragon.**

* * *

Hiccup took a deep breath as he pushed open the door of the small shop. A ding went off as Hiccup stepped inside and the door closed behind him. He looked around the store and was quite relieved to see that there were only a few people looking around.

Hiccup had never been to Burgess Record Shop before. He'd heard great things about it from Astrid, but he'd never had the chance to go before. It was kinda small, but there were records everywhere, all sorted into their own categories.

Adjusting his glasses, Hiccup quietly slunk over to the classical section and started flipping through the countless records before him. A smile formed on his lips as he felt his nerves start to calm down. Hiccup continued to browse before he casually picked one out and looked it over. Mozart had always been one of his favorites.

Hiccup was completely engrossed when a finger suddenly invaded Hiccup's line of sight and pushed the record down. Hiccup could already feel himself getting flustered as his eyes quickly followed the finger to a hand and then up the arm.

When Hiccup got to the intruder's face, his heart nearly stopped. Bright blue eyes, a cocky smile, and a white tuff of hair greeted him. With the smell of smoke and Axe already starting to invade his nose, Hiccup felt his face flush as he came to realize who was less then half a foot away from his face.

The infamous Jack Frost. Most well known for the "noodle incident" that none of the teachers were fond of bringing up, Jack Frost was no doubt what most people would call a "bad boy". Everyone knew that Jack only bothered to show up to school two or three times a week and that he was the reason why the boy's restroom constantly smelled like smoke.

"Hey there glasses." Hiccup felt his face catch on fire as Jack's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"H-hi," Hiccup squeaked, instantly feeling stupid about how high his voice sounded. Jack flashed him a smile and pulled back a little bit, giving Hiccup a better view of the body that had caused countless girls (and boys) to drool in appreciation. Donning only skinny jeans and a simple gray tank top, it was still enough to make Hiccup want to drool himself.

"Findin' everything okay?" Hiccup nodded shyly before he answered.

"Yeah." Jack nodded back.

"That's cool. So, whatcha lookin' at?" Jack peered at the record in Hiccup's hands. Instead of replying, Hiccup offered the record for Jack to look at himself. Jack took it from Hiccup's hands and looked it over.

"This guy any good," Jack asked before he handed it back. Hiccup nodded, causing his glasses to slip further down his nose. Before Hiccup could fix them Jack reached forward and pushed them up for him.

"Thanks," Hiccup mumbled as he looked down in embarrassment. He heard Jack chuckle.

"So what's your name glasses?" Hiccup looked back up.

"Hiccup." Jack laughed.

"Hiccup. It's different. I like it." An uncomfortable silence settled in after Hiccup mumbled a thanks.

"So um," Hiccup looked up as Jack looked down, "I get off at seven you know." Jack looked back up with a shy smirk. Hiccup's mouth dropped a bit and his face flushed red.

"I-uh-I-I guess I c-could hang around u-until then." Jack smiled.

"See you then, glasses." With wink and a smirk, Jack turned and walked back to the counter. Hiccup watched as he walked away.

"Oh boy," he breathed. He had a feeling trouble had just walked into his life, and he didn't really mind. In fact, he didn't mind at all.

Three Months Later

"Jack, you should stop smoking, and let go of my pants!" Jack chuckled as he dropped his cigarette and smashed it into the sidewalk with his foot. His finger,however, remained tightly wrapped around Hiccup's belt loop.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and continued reading his book while the two of them sat on a park bench. Jack started to get fidgety without a cigarette to keep him busy. He looked over at his geeky little boyfriend. He let out a sigh and smiled.

If anybody else had said that to Jack he would've laughed at them and kept on puffing out smoke, but when Hiccup asked him to stop. . . it was different. He knew how much Hic hated going home smelling like an ashtray, even though he never admitted it. He knew Hiccup's dad hated it as well. Jack really had tried to cut back though, but there were just some habits that Jack knew he wouldn't be able to kick.

Jack scooted closer to Hiccup, adjusting his arm so that it lazily rested on Hiccup's shoulders. Hiccup didn't seem to mind and even started to lean into Jack as he continued reading. Jack's arm immediately wrapped tighter around Hiccup, as if to remind himself that Hiccup was still there.

That was Jack's worst fear after all, that Hiccup would leave him. Jack knew what Hiccup's family and friends thought of him. He had eyes and ears after all. He'd heard the fights Hiccup had gotten into with his dad after Jack would drop him off at home after a date. Whenever Jack asked or made a comment about it Hiccup would always just tell him not to worry about it or that they didn't know what they were talking about, but that did very little to alleviate Jack's fears.

There wasn't a doubt in Jack's mind that Hiccup walking into Burgess Record Shop was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Jack's mind had started to run though painful scenarios of Hiccup breaking up with him when he felt something violently poke him in the side.

"The hell," he yelped as he came out of his trance and looked at Hiccup, who was giving him a smirk.

"You were thinking too hard. I didn't want your mind to explode." Jack chuckled, not bothering to come up with a comeback.

"Seriously Jack, you okay?" Jack looked at Hiccup and smiled.

"Yeah babe, I'm fine." Before Hiccup could complain about the "babe" Jack swooped in and planted his lips on his. Little to no resistance came from Hiccup as he only hesitated a second before he gave in and joined the kiss, not caring that they were making out in public.

Jack smiled as his lips moved against Hiccup's. Hiccup was still there and he hadn't left yet.

That was all that mattered.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Make sure to leave a review and let me know! **

**I would also like to thank my sister, jgkingdomhearts13 on here, for proofreading this for me.**


End file.
